Yves Edwards vs. Aaron Riley 2
The first round began. Both men were wearing gloves. Both men looked good defensively. Riley landed a body kick. Edwards landed a leg kick. Riley replied. Edwards had the plum and kneed the chin three times letting it go, he landed a right that rocked Riley and dodged a body kick. Edwards landed a leg kick and stuffed a single to the clinch and had the plum. He kneed the face. Riley broke free and got a big single to guard. The ref stood them up quickly to check Riley's cut. It was on the nose, I believe. There was a lot of blood. They continued. Riley landed a body kick. Riley landed another body kick. Yves had the plum briefly and kneed the body, landed a blocked high kick. Theye xchanged a knee clinching. Riley blocked a body kick and landed one himself. He landed a leg kick, Yves had the plum. Riley broke free. They clinched, Yves had the plum again. Riley was fighting it. He kneed the body. Yves replied. Riley had the plum briefly himself. Yves broke eating a leg kick and another. Riley landed a leg kick, ate a right and a knee to the body. Riley landed a body kick. They clinched. Riley got a big single to guard. Yves had a triangle. Riley escaped and landed a big right and another. He passed to side control and had the back with both hooks. Yves turned back into guard. Yves stood and let Riley up as well. Riley landed a body kick. Another. Another. He was finding his range with it. Yves blocked a high kick. Riley landed an inside kick and an outside one. Yves blocked a high kick. Yves landed a hard one, Riley was briefly wobbled but regained his composure. The first round ended. 10-9 Riley for me, he stole it near the end. That whole round was a highlight, though. The second round began. They circled. Yves checked a leg kick. Edwards landed a counter right and a partially blocked high kick that backed Riley off. They clinched. Edwards missed a knee and landed a blocked high kick. Riley landed a leg kick. Yves was defending a double. He stuffed it and had the plum. He kneed the body twice before Riley broke away. Riley blocked another high kick. Riley blocked another high kick and caught it for a single to half-guard. Riley's fighting smart. He landed a right shoulder strike there. Yves turtled up. Riley took the back with one hook. Edwards stood, Riley dumped him back down to guard. Yves had good head control. Riley postured up. The pace had slowed considerably. Edwards tried to stand, Riley kept him down with a double-leg. Yves scooted to the corner and stood to the clinch, he had the plum. He kneed the face as they broke and landed a elg kick and a big left uppercut and another, he flurried, blocked high kick and they clinched. Phew wow. Close round. Yves kneed the bdoy and the chin and landed a left hook as they broke. Three big right uppercuts. They clinched again. Riley's face was a mess, he had a big cut under his left eye. Edwards kneed the thigh, Riley kneed the face. The second round ended. 10-9 Edwards but close. The third round began. Riley landed an inside kick. They clinched. Riley got a nice throw to guard. Riley landed a left hand. He passed to half-guard. He mounted and turned for an armbar. Yves was defending but this looked close. Edwards turned out. He escaped to guard. Riley was keeping Yves on the ground in his guard. He kept working towards an armbar. Yves stood and let Riley up. Riley landed an inside kick and Yves stuffed a single. He landed a leg kick. Riley got a big double to side control. Yves gave up the back. Riley got one hook and worked the other, he got it. Yves turned to guard, defended an armbar easily and stood. Riley got up as well. Riley looked a bit frustrated. Riley landed a elg kick, Yves caught it and landed a right and another knee. Riley was taking deep breaths. They clinched and broke. Yves blocked a high kick. Riley landed a body kick. The third round ended. 10-9 Riley. I scored it 29-28 Riley. 30-25, 29-28, 29-28 unanimously for Edwards.